


All That Glitters

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The summer before sixth year, Parvati calls Lavender with big news.





	All That Glitters

“Lav, you’re never gonna believe it!” Parvati gushed.

Lavender switched the phone to her other ear and leaned back against her pillows. “Why hello, Lavender. How’s your summer going? It’s going great, Par. Thanks for asking. How’s yours?” she said conversationally.

“Fine. How’s your summer been?”

“It’s great-”

“I’ve met someone!” Parvati interrupted, unable to keep her excitement from bubbling over.

Lavender sat straight up. Never mind her summer; this was way more important. What did Parvati mean that she’d met someone? “Really? Do I know him? Is he that Ravenclaw boy?” she asked, rapid firing her questions. There, that sounded enthusiastic, right? There was no reason Parvati had to know that she wasn’t as excited as she should be.

Parvati laughed, that light, tinkling sound that always made Lavender’s heart skip a beat. “You’ve never met him. He’s-” She paused and Lavender imagined her biting her lip the way she did when she was getting ready to share something juicy. “He’s a Muggle.”

Lavender gasped. “What did your parents say?” she asked. She’d met the Patils a few times and, while they weren’t as anti-Muggle as many of their counterparts, she didn’t think they would be open to their daughter dating one.

“Oh, well… they don’t know,” Parvati said quietly. “You and Padma are the only ones I’ve told.”

Lavender was a bit surprised that Padma had been told. Although Parvati and Padma were twins, they weren’t particularly close.

“What did Padma say?” she said curiously.

“She told me love was frivolous and that I needed to spend more time thinking about the important social issues facing our generation but I think that’s just because that boy from Beauxbatons quit writing to her.”

Lavender laughed. That did sound like Padma. Even when her head had been turned by pretty Étienne, she had always had her feet planted firmly on the ground.

“Well, even if love is frivolous, I think it’s grand,” Parvati said dramatically.

“Are you in love with him?” Lavender asked, her heart twisting painfully.

“No need to sound so morose, Lav. We’re going to find you a man this year.”

Lavender didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t want a man, not when her thoughts were occupied by a raven-haired witch with beguiling eyes. Fortunately, Parvati didn’t seem to notice her silence as she chattered on about the boy she’d met. Finally, she couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Par, I think my mum’s calling me. I’ve got to go,” she said abruptly, interrupting an ode to this boy’s eyes.

“Oh,” Parvati murmured, sounded disappointed. “I’ll tell you more later.”

Lavender grimaced. But she said, “Can’t wait.”

She hung up and then hugged her pillow tightly. Parvati had met someone and that someone was not her. She didn’t quite know what to do. Ever since she’d met Parvati, she’d known that Parvati was the one for her. She’d thought that maybe, one day, Parvati would see that she, Lavender, was the one for her.

But now it seemed Parvati had found herself a boy. Lavender felt lost. But then she thought to herself that if Parvati wanted to find a date for Lavender, then fine. Lavender would love whomever she picked out. If she couldn’t have Parvati, then she wanted the next best thing. She was going to throw herself into this relationship and drown her sorrows in that boy.

He wouldn’t know what hit him.


End file.
